S i l e n c e
by WinSomeOrLearnSome
Summary: Silences can be very different, but they are always too loud...


He aimed the gun right between the boys eyes, mentally piercing the skin with an imaginary bullet

Good day. This story features Matt and Mello, and will seem totally random if you don't see them as a pairing. So there's no real yaoi, but their liek ttly ghey. This isn't connected to my other drabble, and I already have two more stories featuring Mello. (I know, actual stories xD) Please, enjoy it!

He aimed the gun right between the boys eyes, mentally piercing the skin with an imaginary bullet. He held it steady, though the anger building up inside him begged to be released.

"This is the only photo I have left. The others have been disposed of. You may leave."

The pale, white haired boy flicked an old, yellowed photograph towards the man standing, currently prepared to end his life. Mello caught the picture, still not breaking eye contact.

All eyes were on him, older people on hand to stop him from acting. Just one movement, one pull of a trigger- chaos. With luck, the boy would be dead, but what problems would that solve?

The silence between them got louder, stronger, until it was almost deafening. The tension between black, emotionless eyes, and bold teal blazing with hatred was unbreakable.

Unbreakable, until Mello crumpled up the picture, and turned his back on Near, Halle, and whoever had been watching him. Mello was unpredictable, yes, but he would always turn away from Near. Never surrender, never look back.

He would always come back to Matt.

The wind blew him into the apartment, leaf skeletons chasing him inside. Mello slammed the door and stomped into the 'sitting room'. Sure enough, Matt was playing on some console, and did not look up when his roommate returned. Frantic button pushing, and then he paused to look at Mello, and assess his mood. Mello did not greet him, but sat down abruptly.

He stared off into the distance, barely feeling eyes upon him.

Matt (after deciding that a conversation was not called for at this moment) turned off the game and sat below Mello, looking up into his scarred face through tinted goggles.

He waited.

He waited, like he always waited. Mello returned, as always. Nothing had changed.

Neither man spoke, utter silence lay between them. The noises from traffic faded away into the connection growing between them. It wasn't tension, it wasn't anger, it wasn't even confusion- it was a comfortable silence being shared. Time seemed to stop- but what did it matter? Would they ever find Kira? Would Near ever cease to be number 1?

It could have been an hour that passed, or simply a minute. Matt watched Mello- watched him tug golden hair behind an ear, then watched it creep back out to tickle his pale skin.

Even after Mello got up to go to his room, it felt like he was still watching.

All was black. All was quiet. But all was not right with the world.

Mello lay on the hard bed, fully dressed, looking up at the ceiling with emotionless eyes. Were they emotionless? Or were they just filling up with anger, hatred, loneliness, too many emotions to count! Too much- everything had to stop. Too many people, too much noise, too much silence.

Mello didn't know if he was awake or dreaming. Did it matter? He was stuck in a nightmare, trapped.

A slit of blinding white light flashed into his vision like a lightning bolt, but as his eyes got accustomed to the light it was only Matt, standing in the door way.

Mello's indifference to his presence acted as permission to enter.

"Hey."

Silence. Mello closed his eyes.

"Talked to Near?"

A grunt.

"..."

At this point he did not ask any more questions, but watched as Mello retrieved a crumpled paper from his pocket. He thrust it at Matt, then rolled over on his side and remained motionless.

It was a photo of two young boys, Matt remarked to himself. Obvious, but nevertheless-

Actually, Matt could tell a lot more about these boys that he thought he could.

They were both orphans, but still happy in the picture. One had short, reddish hair, the other blonde- golden, shaped into a bob. They were smiling, but not at the camera, at each other. They must have been around 12 years old, no worries, no problems, other than someone had taken Mello's chocolate, and he'd come running to Matt about it.

Whether it was the dark, or the growing sadness brought suddenly back by these memories, he didn't notice Mello standing over him, until he had pulled him into a strong embrace, hiding his face in Matt's shoulder.

Mello clenched his eyes shut, as if holding in tears would make everything else stop.

Mello would never take the blame for it, but their lips brushed, and mutually formed into a kiss. Tears spilled, and Mello collapsed on the bed in silence. He fell asleep in Matt's perpetual embrace, holding on to the person that kept him in reality, alive.

Matt wished in the back of his mind one of them would make some sound. Something to warn him that they weren't slipping away from the rest of world, falling, travelling in and out of reality.

Wherever they were, they were running. Being chased.

But they would always be together.

Matt was sure of it.

reviews make mello stop crying


End file.
